Shards of Hetalia
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Just some drabbles from the different AUs of Hetalia.. Like a Library in a way...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam-Chan:**_**_ Just some drabbles from the AUs of Hetalia.. Like a Library in a way... _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia, 2p!Hetalia, Cardverse-talia or anything in this fic, expect the lyrics in this fanfic, because Jason-Kun and i created them :D_**

**_Warnings: Violence, war, nation death, tiny bit of Yaoi, implied Yuri, bad language and etc..._**

* * *

It was getting to him

_Place a secret _

_In a box_

He couldn't take it any longer. He had to show himself.

His true self.

Maybe i could tell him? He thought.

No. The truth would be too difficult for him to comprehend.

_Place my secret _

_In a box_

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it inside anymore. There was something about this year , it was different from all others, trying to shed the light on who he really was.

"Everyone! I have...something to tell you..."

_Watch what happens _

_Till it pops_

He was ready. What they said didn't matter. He **had** to be set free.

_Whatever you do _

_Don't let it_

No! He shouldn't. It was too dangerous. **He** was too dangerous.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shouted as he threw a knife on the mirror, breaking it apart.

_(Drop….)_

It was too late..

"You...! You're a **monster**!" His dearest friend had screamed at him.

He had to live with his decision now.

_No apology will fix this_

He remembered the first thing he did.

It killed.

It destroyed.

"You expect us, to just, forgive** you**! You, must be nearly dead and out of your mind.." Britain replied, as he and all of the other nations left the room. Leaving the other to soak in the feeling of loneliness.

_(You've ruined everything)_

He was alone. Still in search of others like him. At least as a coward, he had many friends.

"I'm the real me! I can't lie to myself anymore!" He shouted to the empty house. The house wasn't exactly 'empty', but it was deprived of life, at least life other than himself.

_No apology can take this_

_(Pain away from me)_

He **had** said he was sorry. He** had** stopped. He **had** changed.

But, they still hated him.

He had too go.

"I don't want to start a war. Not after what everyone went through, but it doesn't help that you hate me. Everyone else can, but just the fact that **you** hate me..."

_"That doesn't change a thing if i hate you or not! Y-y-you really did it! I tried trusting you, and we both know how many trust issues i have! B-b-but you lied..!"_

"I only did that to protect everyone! But, it's hard to keep on lying! It's hard and i was feeling miserable the whole time! D-.." He started.

_"Don't you dare! You don't have a right to call me that anymore!"_

"But, D-.."

The other had hung up.

_Did you really thing that _

_I wouldn't find out_

He decided to take a walk.

That was the only left to do after the whole world couldn't stand the sight of him. So he took a long and danger walk up and down the streets, in the forest-type areas and didn't go home until it was dark. When he walked up to the back door, about to get the keys from underneath the place mat, he noticed something, odd...

Something was sticking out of one of the many flower pots, and he knew he hadn't put it there.

It was a...letter?

He quickly opened the back door to his house, taking the letter inside and checking to see if anyone was watching him. When he deemed it was safe enough, he read the letter.

_Just some info I thought you might need._

_The other nations, they're plotting against you. I heard them say so themselves. _

_This is not a trick. And i hope you'll be able to take this letter seriously. _

_You need to escape. It would be best if you did so at this very moment, but you can decide. Make sure not to listen to any nation that asks you to come over, or to stay. For the plot they have against you is one of war. _

_I'll try to help from the sidelines..._

_Be prepared, _

_A friend... _

Someone, (he didn't know which one of them) had told him they were plotting. They were plotting against him. And that he had too escape..

He was thankful, and silently hoped he wouldn't kill the person in the mists of things. It didn't stop the anger, the anger rising up inside of him.

_Well, it's just your bad luck _

_Because I'm ruthless _

He had told them.

They wouldn't listen.

He pleaded with them.

They wouldn't give.

He broke down in front of them.

They weren't moved.

So his option was war... And it would be them, who would hide. Because, none gave him mercy.

He was truly sorry, he couldn't contain himself, but if they couldn't accept him now that his true colors were shown.

They were goners.

_I won't stop until the answer is cleared_

"Today! We will not let our enemies overtake us! Today we will be strong..." He had told his people. And they understood, they had been ready for this day for a long while.

He smelt victory. The victory he knew would come.

_I won't wait for you to explain yourself_

He was on his own, not counting the occasional, but important help he would receive. Giving him relief that his unknown ally was still alive. He wouldn't take any traitors from the other side. He knew they were only fearing for their own lives. He didn't care for their petty stories and sugar glazed lies. It was only those who helped in the beginning, that would get to taste victory.

_Though you might think of me as unfair_

_ Just remember I don't care_

And they could plead, beg, mourn and carry on all they wanted. He would be ruthless. And they wouldn't get any mercy from him.

_At least, not anymore_

He'd spit in their faces and say.

"Payback's a bitch..."

_Place her secret_

_In a box_

"Elizabeta!"

"Oh! It's been so long!" She cried. Hugging him for a period of time.

"You sent the notes..?" He asked.

"I didn't send the first three, i wasn't able to, but i did send some."

"That's okay! I'm happy. Happier than i've been for a long while." He said. Then he noticed the other person in the room...

"Na-ta-lia..?" He questioned, softly.

"да... I believe in your cause італьянскі. To be accepted, would be the greatest gift. But if that's not possible, fighting along side you would be just as great." She said quietly, not expecting to be embrace by the others.

"Did you send the first three notes." He asked Belarus after they had discussed plans of launching a surprise attack.

"No. That was your other ally. The one who regrouped Hungary and I." Belarus responded.

"We can't tell you their identity... You'll have to figure that out yourself..." Hungary told him.

Hungary, Belarus...

There were two, he was finally able to meet.

Their was one more, but it wasn't safe to say.

Three unknown alies that he had.

The day he figured out who two of them were, he secretly rejoiced with them. Knowing that this path they were taking was long, bloody, painful and full of some regret.

"Drága barátom, until we meet again." Hungary said as she and Belarus turned to leave. They had to get back to their own countries, before anyone suspected something.

"Bye італьянскі.." Belarus said quietly, trying to keep the hurt in her eyes from breaking through.

She loved Hungary...

_Place his secret _

_In a box_

"You..! I-i never thought. I thought you would be the first one out to get me." He exclaimed.

America...

He had figured out, was his third ally.

"Well amigo, what you think isn't always what true." America replied.

He was surprised...? Shocked, even..?

But nevertheless, extremely grateful.

They couldn't rejoice together.

"Sorry we can't come up with a plan together. I have to go. Ya know, since everyone's watching me." America stated as he left.

For, the whisper of death was drawing near. The end of this war was coming near.

_Watch what happens _

_Till it pops_

The three worked underground most of the time, making him raise an eyebrow. But, his eyebrow was quickly put down when he saw the damage they could do.

_Whatever you do_

_Don't let It _

They had been captured. All three of them. He only hoped he would be able to help them in time. Before it was two late.

"Nonno! Tell me! Is it my fault! Should i had just kept containing the real me! Answer me damnit!"

_(Drop…)_

_We are pleased to let you know that two of your little bitches have been _**taken care of**_ and can no longer be a bother to us. _

_Until we cross paths,_

_The Eliminators_

They were gone.

Two were gone...

He kept himself from weeping, putting all the sorrow into his anger.

_No apology can fix this_

The actual day he swore the war was his, was the day his enemies hung them on a pole.

They hung his two allies, dressing them in clownish clothes and putting big, bright, red smiles on their dead faces.

"Mi dispiace!" He cried out to the dead bodies as he sunk to his knees.

"Mi dispiace!" He cried out once more, as if they could hear him.

_(They're all coming for you!)_

He had to flee for a while. Wondering where his last ally had gone. He kept fighting, never stopping, though fleeing at the same time.

He was going to win this war.

For his allies, for himself.

_No apology will make this better_

_(And I'm coming too!) _

He finally met up with his last ally. And they prepared for one last battle.

This would **have** too work.

It **had** too.

_Did you really think_

_That we wouldn't find out_

The Eliminators managed to stop the two from entering the first time. But, they knew that couldn't give up. The war was nearing it's end, and they wanted to come out with victory.

And they silently hoped, that victory could help avenge their dead allies.

_We're pretty ruthless _

_And we won't stop _

The two caught up. They wouldn't stop now. The future awaited them. All others could fall before them, it wouldn't matter, as long as there was victory.

_We won't stop until_

_The truth is shone_

"It's okay to be yourself. It was okay. And those who can't accept that, had to leave." His ally had said. And now, here they were, out in the open, fighting side by side, taking down everything that was in way.

_(The battle won)_

They cheered!

It was over.

And the victory belonged to him and his ally.

And all the others that had fallen, but were not forgotten.

"We thank you for your sacrifice Hungary and Belarus. It was not in vain..." America whispered as he placed flowers on the lifeless bodies, afterwards, burying them with the other.

The two sat in the flower garden, staring at the place they had buried their dead allies.

"Felici... Do you think all of us, Lizzie, Natal, you and me, made the right choice?"

"Si. I wouldn't trade this for the world." He answered, not caring about the bitterness or irony that was waiting for them to slip.

In silence, they laid down, staring at the now star-filled sky. America laid his head on Italy's shoulder. Sightly nuzzling his head against the Italian.

He couldn't explain why. But could only know silently why he did what he did.

Italy knew it to, but like the other, couldn't explain.

So they fell asleep, and for once, felt peace; like nothing in the world could hurt them...

_And your reign of terror_

_Has ended_

_(It's done) _

And so, they had to rebuild a new world.

It might be hard, but...

They now had all the time in the world.

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: What did you guys think? I wanted to try something new, and this is what came out. If y'all don't mind, please review...**_

_**Translations: **_

_**Belarusian: італьянскі (itaĺjanski) (Italian)**_

_** Hungarian: Drága barátom (My dearest friend) **_

_**Italian: **_

_**Nonno (Grandfather)**_

_**Mi dispiace (I'm sorry)**_

_**Spanish: **_

_**Amigo (Friend) (Male version of Friend)**_

_**Russian: **_

**_да (yes)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sam-Chan:**_**_ Heya everyone~! This is kinda new for me, writing the pairing Itacest, i mean. So, please don't kill me within the first few seconds~! :D_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but that's hasn't stopped me from writing so far X3**_

_**Warnings:**_**_ YAOI, Human AU: Itacest, Italy/Romano, bad language, sad Romano and etc..._**

* * *

"Fratello maggiore~! Fratello maggiore~!" Feliciano called out. He had some news to tell his brother! He had finally made up the decision in his head to stop being a coward and confess to his brother. He had wanted to for a long while, but he was afraid to, not knowing what his brother would think of him. He found Lovino in their garden in the back of the house, looking at the tomatoes that would soon be ready and ripe enough to make pasta sauce.

"Fratello~..." Feliciano said, getting his brother's attention.

"What idiota?" Lovino replied, looking up from his tomato garden.

"I-i-i has something to tell you.." Feliciano explained, the normal goofy look now off his face, replaced with a serious one. The serious look puzzled Lovino, seeing now that he couldn't read his brother's expressions.

"T-t-ti amo!" Feliciano squeaked, earning a lazy sigh from Lovino.

"Yeah, yeah bastardo, ti amo to you as well." Lovino replied, brushing off what his brother said as nothing, since Feliciano had told him he loved him about hundred times before. Feliciano walked up to his brother and placed his hands on his brother's cheeks, while looking deeply into his eyes and said.

"No fratello.. _**Ti amo**_.."

Lovino didn't know what to say. He had feelings for his brother, but casted them aside, knowing his brother would never be able to return the feelings. But here his brother was, telling him that he loved him. It couldn't be true. He must be dreaming. He probably just fell asleep in Antonio's tomato field, and would wake up at any moment.

"Y-y-your lying!" Lovino stampered as he took his brother's hands off of his cheeks and backed away from Feliciano.

"No fratello! I'm serious! I-i love you! Ti amo!" Feliciano tried saying, but Lovino wouldn't here of it.

"No! S-stop lying to me bastardo! Stop!" Lovino half screamed, half sobbed out. He began to run away from his brother, trying to hide from everything that was told to him. Feliciano was in shock, and it was like he couldn't move.

His fratello loved him too.

His fratello didn't believe him.

He decided that this was no time for contemplating. His fratello needed him greatest at a time like this. Suddenly, Feliciano could feel himself get out of shock. He ran in the direction he saw his brother run.

It took Feliciano a little while, but he eventually found his brother. Lovino was sitting down behind two large tomato plants, his knees up to his chest, small sobs coming out of his mouth. Kneeling next to his brother, he held him in his arms, despite his brother's curses, telling him to let him go.

"W-why fratello? Why m-me? I'm n-not strong l-l-like the p-potato bastar-rdo, or e-easy g-going like the t-tomate b-bastard-do. I'm m-me, p-p-pathetic m-me." Lovino said in between sobs. Feliciano held on to him tighter. He didn't exactly know all these things, but he knew that sometimes, he must have felt overlooked by some people. He was here now, here to take care and love Lovino. And him would never let him go.

"I love you Lovino Vargas. I will never stop loving you, even when you push me away. Even when you can't love me. I will always love you, my precious Lovino." Feliciano said firmly, though at the same time, passionately. Lovino stopped sobbing and held on to Feliciano. More tears were coming down his cheeks, but a small smile was making its way onto his face.

"Y-you really m-mean it?" Lovino questioned.

"Con tutto il mio cuore." Feliciano replied.

"Tu e il tuo fascino.." Lovino sighed as he leaned against Feliciano's chest. Feliciano chuckled at his fratello's remark, and began playing in his hair, careful not to put his fratello's curl.

"Ti amo fratello~." Feliciano said softly.

"Anche tu la mia dolce idiota." Lovino replied, snorting afterwards. They stayed there for hours, catching up with each other on levels they never knew. Soon, the sun and all its shinning beauty waved goodbye for the evening, leaving trails of vibrant shades of pink, orange and yellow in the sky. As they looked to the sky, it reminded them, that this wouldn't be easy, but they could try. After all...

They _were_ the best of brothers...

* * *

_**Sam-Chan: Woo! The second chapter is finally finished! I know it isn't much, but i'm trying to grasp the meaning of 'drabble', instead of always making a full length fanfic all the darn time... **_

_**Las**_**_ traducciones~!:_**

**_Italiano: _**

**_fratello (brother)_**

**_fratello maggiore (big brother)_**

**_idiota (idiot)_**

**_Ti amo (I love you)_**

**_bastardo (bastardo)_**

**_Con tutto il mio cuore. (With all my heart.) _**

**_Tu e il tuo fascino (You and your charms)_**

**_Ti amo fratello (I love you brother)_**

**_Anche tu la mia dolce idiota (You too my sweet idiot)_**

**_Spanish:_**

**_tomate (tomato) (Note: i don't know the Italian word for this, but i'm pretty sure it's the same. Please correct me if it's not!)_******


End file.
